The present invention relates to an edgewise coil which includes a non-circular cross-sectional shaped conductor having a cross-sectional shape defined by a pair of long sides and a pair of first and second short sides, the shaped conductor wire being laminated while being bended with using the first short side as a bending fulcrum so as to form a plurality of laminated wire layers having a rectangular shape in a plan view. The edgewise coil is usable, for example, as a reactor coil used in a step-up circuit of a dynamic power system such as a motor or a power generator.